The Necklace
by Lady Thundera
Summary: Goku gives Chi-Chi a birthday present but it has strange affects on her. Can Goku and his friends handle the consequences of this gift?
1. Default Chapter

AN: I'm already gonna say it now. In this story, some people will seem out of character, but it goes with the plot, and in some weird way kind of funny. Okay, maybe it's funny to me. In this story, Goku gives Chi-Chi a birthday present but it has strange affects on her. Can Goku and his friends handle the consequences of this gift? BTW, those waiting on my other two stories will have to wait a little longer. I had to take my laptop in and all my stories are on there and this was the last story I had transferred to disk before I had to turn my laptop in for repair.

The Necklace

Part One

Goku and Gohan left Piccolo to return home. They had finished another day of training in preparation for the Androids. Countdown time was two and a half years from now. Instead of flying, father and son decided to walk home. With training just full of fighting, the two rarely had time to talk to each other.

"How are your studies?" Goku asked.

Gohan looked at his father surprise. He never asked about his studies, except when it was done so they can go out to play or spar. "I'm doing good. I passed the test Mom gave me with flying colors."

"That's good."

"Dad, why did you ask about my studies?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess it's because your Mom really wants you to excel in your studying that it must be important. At dinner, she often asks about your training and what you learned, so I thought I'd ask about your studying."

Gohan just nodded. It made sense. Sort of. "Mom's birthday is next week. Do you know what you're getting her?"

"Gah!" Goku yelled slapping his forehead. "It's next week?! Oh, man, I thought it was next month. I guess I haven't caught up on my dates yet since I've been back from Yardrat and the training I'm in." He looked at his son. "Do you know what you're getting your Mom?"  
  


"I got Mom some perfume. Krillin said women like that type of stuff."

"I guess," Goku said scratching his head. "Your Mom rarely wears the stuff, but I'm sure she will like it. I just don't know what to get her yet."

Gohan thought for a moment and smiled. "I know what you can give her, Dad. I found it in the woods when you were gone. I was playing with Icarus and he showed it to me."

"We've some time before dinner. Why don't you show it to me now?"

"Okay!"

Gohan and Goku went to the cave where Icarus lived. The animal wasn't there today. Gohan went to the back of the cave while his father stood at the entrance waiting for his son to return. Gohan returned with a purple box in his hands.

"Icarus found it in the lake nearby. I think it was at the bottom and it was in this box," Gohan said handing the box to his father.

Goku opened the box. "Wow." Inside was a round lavender jewel on a woven gold chain. "This is nice. Your Mom will really like this. Thanks, Gohan." Goku looked at it a little closer. "There's some smudge on it. I'll ask Bulma to show me how to clean it." Goku closed the box and handed it back to Gohan so he can put it in his hiding place.

*****

"This is beautiful, Goku," Bulma commented looking at the necklace Goku planned to give to his wife in two days.

"So, you think Chi-Chi will like it?" Goku asked.

"Chi-Chi's gonna love it and I wouldn't be surprised if you get lucky that night," Bulma said with a smirk.

Goku scratched his head confused. "What do you mean 'get lucky'?"

Bulma nearly rolled her eyes. "You'll find out yourself. So, are you doing anything else?"

"I'm taking her out to eat with Gohan and her father," Goku answered.

"Good idea. She deserves a break after feeding you and Gohan," Bulma said and took another look at the necklace. "I'll take it to the jewelers this afternoon and have it cleaned. You came just in time, Goku. I'm leaving on a trip with my Dad the day after tomorrow and I won't be back until next week. Hmm," she said carefully as she gave the necklace a closer inspection.

"What is it, Bulma?"

"I don't know. I have the feeling I've seen this necklace before." She took her eyes off the necklace and looked at Goku. "Where did you get this?"

"Actually, Icarus found it at the bottom of the lake near our home and he gave it to Gohan. Why?"

Bulma shook her head. "It's like I've seen this necklace in a book somewhere." She smiled at her friend. "Don't worry. I'll have it for you tomorrow evening."

"Thanks, Bulma. I've got to get back to training. See you tomorrow!" Goku said cheerfully and flew off.

Bulma looked back at the necklace in the box. "Where have I seen you before?" She looked at the odd emblem. "And where have I seen this emblem? This is strange." 

"Wishing it was yours?" A voice sneered.

Bulma groaned and rolled her eyes. The Saiyan Prince was getting on her nerves more and more each day and yet there was something about him that she couldn't get out of her head. "No, Vegeta. I'm thinking I've seen it before. What do you want anyway? Shouldn't you be in the Gravity Room training?"

"Even I need a break, woman."

"Stop calling me that! My name is Bulma!" She shouted moving away from him. Bulma marched upstairs to her room to get her purse. "I better go if the jewelry store will have this clean by tomorrow. At least, I'll get away from the arrogant prince for a while." 

Bulma dropped the necklace off at the jewelers and went over to Master Roshi's island to see Krillin and Yamcha as they train. She didn't want to be around Vegeta when he was in his arrogant prince moods, which was almost every time she saw him.

Master Roshi was laying in his lounge chair reading his magazines, or more correctly ogling at the pictures. Yamcha and Krillin were training on the beach. The two stopped for a moment. Yamcha saw Bulma. She made a brief eye contact with him and walked over to Master Roshi. Yamcha and Krillin resumed fighting.

"How's the training?" Bulma asked Roshi.

"Oh, hey, Bulma. Just as hard as ever. This fight is going to be a tough one I can tell. Their very life depend on it and having died before, they can't get wished back a second time."

Bulma looked grim. "I know. I just hope three years is enough, and I'm really worried about Goku and that heart virus."

"Don't worry, Bulma. With the medicine Goku got from the kid from the future, he should be fine."

Bulma smiled. "Yeah, you're right. Goku seems so confident about this battle that he's taking his wife out for her birthday the day after tomorrow."

"Really?" Master Roshi said surprised as he looked up from his book. "What's Goku getting Chi-Chi besides the night off?"

"He's giving her a beautiful purple necklace with a gold chain. All genuine."

"Where did Goku get the money for that?" Master Roshi asked.

"He said Icarus and Gohan found it in a lake near there home. What's strange about it is that I've seen that necklace somewhere and the emblem on the box it was in…I don't know. It's like I've seen it before, but I'm not sure where."

"What did the emblem look like?" Roshi asked.

"Something like a black widow spider and a heart blended together."

Master Roshi thought for a moment and shrugged. "Maybe your mind is overworking over nothing because you're bored."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I doubt that. I have enough on my mind—working at Capsule Corp, dealing with Yamcha and Vegeta. I'm so glad to get away from him for a while. I have a conference to go to with my Dad. I'll be gone the day after tomorrow for a week." Bulma looked at her watch and saw how much time has passed. "Oh, man, I better get back home. I left that Saiyan Prince Jerk loose and my parents are home, and I have to finish packing. Tell Yamcha I said hi." Bulma rushed off into her plane 

"Don't you want to tell him yourself?" Roshi asked. 

"Not until he apologizes," Bulma said getting in her plane. She made quick eye contact with Yamcha as he sparred with Krillin for a moment before she flew off. 

Roshi waved goodbye as Bulma left. She didn't stop to say hello to Yamcha once. They had arguments before but she always spoke to him even when mad. This surprised the old warrior. "Something tells me their relationship is coming to a final end. Yamcha goofed up for the last time," Master Roshi rubbed his beard. "And that emblem Bulma mentioned, why do I have the feeling I've seen it before?"

A feminine voice entered his head. "Oh, Roshi. You know it's you I love and not Crane."

"Kill Crane. He's trying to take you from me."

"You're a fool, Roshi. You always have been and always will be."

Master Roshi shook his head, ignoring the thoughts. "No, Bulma must be mistaken. That's impossible. It wouldn't be that. She's dead. I killed her myself."

To Be Continued


	2. Part Two

The Necklace

Part Two

Goku walked in the house first, followed by Chi-Chi, Gohan and the Ox-King. Today was Chi-Chi's birthday and she spent it with her two favorite men. Chi-Chi was awakened with Goku showering her with kisses of her new age, which eventually lead to a tickling and pillow fight session. After that, Chi-Chi was given breakfast in bed by Goku and Gohan. Though part of it was slightly burnt, Chi-Chi thought it was the best breakfast she received.

It surprised her that Goku and Gohan were taking the day off to spend with her. They took a walk in the woods and talked about everything, something the family did often before the Saiyans came. They talked and played together. As Gohan went swimming in the lake, Chi-Chi relaxed in Goku's arms and watched their son at play. Goku decided he would get in the water and swim taking his wife with him. Chi-Chi protested so they decided to walk around the water until Chi-Chi became playful and pushed Goku in the water. He returned the playfulness by pulling her in the water with him, which started a water fight between the family. The day ended with dinner in the city with her father followed by gift giving at home.

Chi-Chi sat on the sofa by her husband and patiently waited as Gohan and her father gave her gifts. She loved the perfume Gohan had given her and the dress her father bought.

"Thank you, Gohan, Daddy. Those were lovely gifts." Chi-Chi turned and saw Goku rising from his seat and leaving the room. He returned less than a minute later with a small box in his hand wrapped in a ribbon.

He sat besides her holding the box. "Happy Birthday, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi just smiled, took off the ribbon and eyed the box. "Oh, this is a beautiful box, Goku," Chi-Chi said stroking the emblem. "I wonder what's inside." She opened the box and gasped. "Goku." She looked at her husband stunned, tears forming around her eyes. "It's beautiful. Thank you." She hugged her husband and he returned the hug. Chi-Chi pulled back to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Put it on me, please."

Chi-Chi turned her back to Goku while he took the necklace out of the box and put it on around her neck. Chi-Chi closed her eyes and moaned softly. She felt something taking over her body and the feeling was incredible relaxing but odd. 

"It feels warm in here and my head hurts," Chi-Chi said as rubbing her temples as the power continued to take over her. She suddenly felt dizzy and swooned. Goku caught her.

"Chi-Chi, are you all right?"

"Where am I?" Chi-Chi asked herself.

"Huh?" Goku said confused. "You're at home, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi turned to look at the voice of her husband. 'I feel great power from him. I could use this.' Her curious eyes soon turned sultry. She suddenly kissed Goku passionately, running her fingers through his hair, knowing that would really turn him on. How she knew she wasn't sure, but something in her told her it was true.

Goku wanted to her kiss back, but he felt somewhat uncomfortable kissing his wife in front of her father, especially her father and son so passionately. Goku slowly pulled Chi-Chi back. "Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi only smiled and licked the side of his face slowly in a seductive way. This cause Gohan's and the Ox-King's mouths to drop. Goku was merely stunned Chi-Chi would do such thing in her front of her father and son. She didn't seem embarrassed as she started nibbling his ear.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku said confused, but slightly turned on. "Um, your father and our son—" he saw one of Chi-Chi's hand caressing his chest through his shirt and was making a journey south. Goku quickly grabbed her hand once she reached his stomach.

"Why don't you get rid of them?" she whispered hotly into his ear before licking it.

Ox King covered Gohan's eyes, as the little boy was too shocked and confused by his mother's actions. "Um, Chi-Chi I think I should go and take Gohan with me. You'd like that right, Gohan? How would you like to spend the night with Grandpa?"

"Um, okay, but why do you have my eyes covered Grandpa? I can't see."

Ox King blushed as he saw his daughter sprawl one of her legs between her husband's legs, took Goku's right hand and ram it up the split of her dress. She was completely oblivious to them as she continued to kiss her husband and Goku sat there unsure what to do with his wife. He wanted to push her away, but then he wanted to pull her closer to him. "There's nothing for you to see here, Gohan," Ox King blurted.

"Oh, well, can I go to Grandpa's, Dad?"

"Uh, yeah. I think that would be a very good idea," Goku said and jumped as Chi-Chi's other hand succeeded in capturing her prize between his legs. Goku was thankful that Ox King and Gohan's back were to them as they headed for the door.

Once they left, Goku let out a sigh of relief. He looked at his wife confused as she planted kisses all over his face. "Chi-Chi, what's gotten into you?"

Chi-Chi merely smirked and straddled Goku. "Hopefully, you in a few minutes."

Goku's eyes widen like saucers in shock as Chi-Chi kissed him and grind herself against him. All this for a necklace? He couldn't believe she would get so worked up over a necklace he given her. It wasn't food. 

"Come on, Goku?" She said a little unsure if that was his right name. "The boy is out of the house. We're all alone." She started planting kisses on his neck and worked in the removal of his clothes. 

Goku shrugged. She was right. Gohan was out of the house and Chi-Chi was rather tempting now. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their bedroom. 

*****

Chi-Chi sighed contently as she snuggled to the warmth of her husband. She looked at Goku sleeping peaceful and happy. This man was her husband. 'He's very strong. I never felt anything like it. The energy I stole from him was exhilarating. He can be quite useful under my control.' She pulled back from him and ran her fingers through her black hair. She reached over the nightstand to put the phone on the bed. She picked up the receiver and dialed the number to the Ox King's house.

"Morning, Daddy. How's Gohan? That's good. Listen, Dad I need a favor from you. Could you keep Gohan the rest of the day? His father will get him tomorrow. Uh-huh. Thanks, Dad. Love you, too. Bye."

Chi-Chi hung up the phone and put it on the nightstand. She heard Goku's rumblings. Chi-Chi snuggled in his chest again.

"I know you're awake, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi giggled and rolled Goku on his back. She climbed on top of him. "You noticed."

"Were you talking to your father?"

"Yeah. He's going to spend the day with his grandfather again."

Goku looked confused. "Why?"

"Because I want to spend some time with you."

"Chi-Chi, you know I have to train in preparation for the Androids."

"Androids?" Chi-Chi inquired.

"Yeah, you know those Androids that's going to attack the Earth two and a half years from now."

Chi-Chi thought for a moment, searching her new body's mind for any information on Androids. She smiled as she received the information. "Oh, of course. I forgot about them." Chi-Chi snuggled closer to Goku and planted kisses on his neck. "But that's a long time from now." She stopped and kissed him passionately on the lips. A strange purple aura surrounded him before Chi-Chi pulled back. "All I'm asking for is one day."

Goku thought Chi-Chi's behavior was strange. She knew he had to train. He took yesterday off to spend with her, so why was she asking for more? "Chi-Chi, stop being silly. I have to go train with Gohan and Piccolo now," he said putting Chi-Chi on her side of the bed and sitting up. "If you want to spend time together, we can do it tonight."

Chi-Chi looked surprised. 'He's a tough one to break. No one's rejected my power of seduction. I better go along with it. I don't want to overplay my hand.' Chi-Chi smiled sweetly at Goku and kissed him. "Sure, honey."

After Goku left that morning to train, Chi-Chi had chance to let everything to sink in, attempting to figure out who this new body she has taken over was and the people in her life. Taking in everything from last night and now, the being controlling Chi-Chi had come to realize two things—she was a housewife of a very strong man and son, probably the strongest in the universe and she could use him to gain true power.

Chi-Chi looked at her clothes in the closet. "Hmm, this Chi-Chi is a rather conservative dresser. I don't see anything that sensual, short or tight. With these new skills I've developed in this body, I can change that."

Chi-Chi began working on her new wardrobe. She began changing some of her outfits—her long dresses were given slits to her upper thigh, skirts hemmed above the knee. Some shirts changed into tank tops, and some pants hemmed a little tighter. However, when she got to the lingerie she was quite impress that it wasn't so conservative save for a few long nightgowns.

By the time Goku and Gohan returned to the house, she had dinner ready. After all, she had to remain in character. No sense in rocking the boat or creating too many suspicions. To her surprise, Goku hadn't noticed her in her new outfit—a short blue flower skirt, revealing her legs and a white blouse with the top two buttons undone and her hair was down.

After dinner, Chi-Chi cleaned the dishes and not much longer after that, Gohan went to bed. Goku kept his promised and spent the rest of the evening with her as they retire to bed.

That night as Goku slept, Chi-Chi thought about the man sleeping beside her. 'He's a strange one. I've never come across a man with such innocence. I didn't think such a man existed. He resisted the power of my kiss this morning. It's never happened before. That's what happened when you've been gone for three hundred years—you miss too much, but with this new body, I'll learn all I need to know about Goku. This body is strong and with my strength I possess and some I stole from Goku after making love to him, it's even stronger but I won't know how much until I test myself.'

Chi-Chi slipped out of bed and put on a blue tank top and blue gi pants from her old uniform she redid today and slipped outside. She was outside training, throwing kicks and punches in the air, reworking her body into shape. Since the owner knew Martial Arts and kept in shape, she it didn't take long to reworked the body. She started to form a ki blast when she heard something behind her. She quickly swung her leg back to kick her attacker, but he dodge. Chi-Chi stopped when she saw who it was.

"Goku, what are you doing out here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Goku said. "Are you training?"

"Uh, well, I, yes," she admitted. "With you and our son training, I thought I get in shape myself. You shouldn't leave a woman by herself in the country. A lot of things can happen."

"You think you'd get attack by some criminal?" Goku asked scratching his head.

"Well, yeah," Chi-Chi said hoping Goku would buy it and then placed her hand on her hips. "Why, you think it's wrong that I defend myself?"

Goku shook his head. "No, of course not. How about I train with you?"

Hmm, this was going better than she thought. With him training with her, she could learn more of his strength and abilities. "Fine," Chi-Chi said getting in a fighting stance. "Let's do it."

Chi-Chi was finding Goku to be a strong opponent. He blocked and dodged every kick and punch she threw at him. She was holding back but she could tell he was holding back even more. He was smiling and laughing all the way during the match, saying it was fun. He wasn't serious as she was and that was frustrating her. She got in one good kick to his face, but he didn't seem affected by it. Finally, Chi-Chi pulled back and pulled off her shoe and threw it at Goku.

"Be serious!"

Goku just laughed dodging the shoe. "Why? It's fun to spar with you. You've gotten a lot stronger, Chi-Chi. Your kick was powerful than the last time we sparred together. I'm proud of you." Goku drew Chi-Chi in a hug. "You should hold off anyone until I'm able to get to you. Now let's go to bed. I'm sleepy."

"All right, Goku." Chi-Chi agreed and the couple walked back into the house. 'Goku is a lot stronger than I thought and it's almost impossible to get him under my power. How will I take over this planet if I can't get the strongest man on the planet under my control?'

To Be Continued

Polka Dot: I'm not at liberty to say right now. 

Carrie, Nisaa, Princess, Vc-4veva: Thanks.

GD: How about this—Goku: I excel in being a Super Saiyan. Hee. Hee.

LN: You have no idea.


	3. Part Three

AN: Vegeta fans, I think you would want to stop reading this story. This is where it gets a little ooc for him. As for the Chi-Chi fans, remember she's under a spell. She's not in control of herself so don't send a lynch mob after me for what you're about to read.

The Necklace

Part Three

Vegeta growled in frustration as he slammed the door to the gravity room shut. It was broken again and in need of being fixed, but Bulma and her father were gone on a business trip and would not return until next week. The Saiyan Prince marched towards the kitchen and swung the refrigerator door open. 

Empty. Not one piece of food was there. Well, there was some baking soda but that wasn't something to eat. He slammed the door, breaking the hinges off and went to the cabinets. There was nothing in there as well.

"Argh, empty. Doesn't that woman mother know that I am starving and in need of food!"

Just at the moment, Bulma's mother entered the room. "Oh, hi, Vegeta."

"There's no food here," Vegeta complained.

"There isn't?" the blonde said surprised. She went to the refrigerator and saw the door on the floor and then she looked at the cabinet. "Hmm, you're right. I'll just go to the store and get some. Looks like I have to buy a new fridge unless you know how to fix it."

"Woman, I don't fix things!" Vegeta growled.

Mrs. Briefs just waved her hand as if dismissing Vegeta's anger. "I'll just have a delivery man bring it here, but I'm gonna have to go to the store and get some food. You Saiyans certainly eat a lot. I remember when Bulma's friend, Goku first came over when he was little boy. He just ate and ate and ate. I thought his cute little tummy would explode."

Vegeta growled and left the room ignoring the woman as she went on and on about Goku's eating. He was hungry and he couldn't train in the gravity room. How was he going to be stronger than Goku and reached Super Saiyan status without a gravity room to train in? With an idea, Vegeta left Capsule Corp and flew off.

Goku, Gohan and Piccolo busied themselves in their extensive training. Goku and Piccolo were fighting Gohan at the same time. They were punching and kicking him at the same time. Gohan blocked and took some hits. He pulled back and used Piccolo's technique, the Masenko blast on Goku and Piccolo. They blocked the attacked and resume to fight Gohan again until they felt a strong energy heading for them. They all paused and tried to find who and where that energy was coming from.

"It feels like Vegeta, Dad." 

"It is, Gohan," Goku agreed. "I wonder why he's coming here."

Vegeta flew towards the three warriors and begin fighting Goku. Goku kept dodging and blocking Vegeta's hits. "Hey, Vegeta, what's the big idea?"

"The Gravity Machine is broken and it won't be fixed until the woman and her father return, so until then, I need someone to pound on and you past my test."

"Uh, sure, you can train with us, Vegeta," Goku said blocking attacks.

"And I need someone to feed me!" Vegeta ordered through punches and kicks. "There isn't any food at the house and if I hear the woman's mother go on and on about nothing again, I'm going to kill her!"

Goku just laughed and punched Vegeta in the face when he foolishly left himself opened. "Sure. I'll tell Chi-Chi to make room for one more." Goku put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.

Chi-Chi busied herself with housework. The task annoyed and bored her, but she knew she had to keep up appearances. Goku would suspect something was wrong if the house wasn't clean and food weren't on the table.

"That Goku is a tough one to crack," Chi-Chi said cleaning the windows in the living room. "His naiveté blocks him from falling under my spell. I have to find some way to get him under my power."

Chi-Chi felt something appear behind her. Chi-Chi turned around and jumped as she saw Goku standing in front of her. Angry, Chi-Chi slapped him with her washcloth. "Goku, don't do that!"

Goku just laughed. "Aw, come on, babe. It's fun. I love how you jump up like that."

Chi-Chi just folded her arms. "What are you doing back so early? You want a snack, don't you?"

"No, I came to tell you that Vegeta is training with us. He broke the gravity room at Capsule Corp and he ate all the food so you need to make an extra seat for tonight and maybe tomorrow night…uh," he paused knowing Chi-Chi won't like this. "…until Bulma and her Dad return."

"WHAT?!" Chi-Chi shrieked and threw the window cleaner bottle at Goku. He ducked to avoid getting hit. That didn't save Goku from getting slapped with her washcloth again. "You expect me to feed someone else besides you and Gohan?! It's bad enough I have to feed the Namek sometimes, which I don't understand since Nameks don't have to eat!"

"Aw, come on, Chi-Chi. Vegeta's not that bad anymore. Besides, he's helping us get ready for the Androids." Goku put his arms around Chi-Chi and looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please?"

Even the possessed Chi-Chi was having trouble keeping her anger under the influence of Goku's eyes. "Goku, if you think your eyes are going to—" she was silenced when he gave her a kiss.

"Pretty please?" And then he brought out the big guns—his grin. 

The possessed Chi-Chi was lost. How could she fall under his power? HE was to fall under her spell and he hasn't. This was insulting. She shook her head as if to knock some sense in her. Part of the old Chi-Chi must still be inside trying to get out she figured. "I hate it when you do that."

Goku grinned wider. He gave Chi-Chi another kiss. "Thanks, Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and pushed him away. "Get out of here before I change my mind."

Goku instant transmissioned back to Gohan, Piccolo and Vegeta to finish training for day. Chi-Chi began thinking as she tried to figure out who Vegeta is. She pried into Chi-Chi's memories and recall stories of Goku and Gohan mentioning the arrogant Saiyan Prince.

'Vegeta is strong, but arrogant and not so innocent. Maybe I'll have a better chance at getting him under my power. He's weak minded and a man after all.'

*****

By sunset, Goku, Gohan and Vegeta were heading to Goku's house for dinner. Goku had a big smile on his face as he thought about the feast that awaited him.

"Ah, smell that, Gohan."

Gohan smelled the food coming from their house as they neared their home. "Yeah."

Vegeta grunted and rolled his eyes. Goku was almost drooling at the smells of food from his house. Vegeta had to admit the food smelled good, but he wasn't going to drool about it like a baby. Vegeta thought for a moment. He never met Goku's wife. He didn't even know her name. Sure, he heard about her from Goku, Gohan and Goku's friends, but he never paid much attention. He saw her less than a handful of times. 

The first time he saw her was when Bulma's father came to pick her and all the survivors of Namek in his plane and return them to Capsule Corporation. She flew out of the plane yelling for Gohan and then there were the two times when Dende summoned the dragon to revive Krillin and the others. She was there in attendance. From what he could deduct, Goku's wife was a housewife with a temper. Well, at least she knew her place, unlike a certain blue-haired woman.

Goku opened the door. "Hey, honey, what's for dinner?"

Chi-Chi was at the kitchen table setting it for four. "A lot of stuff." She felt Goku looking over her or more than likely the food on the table. She turned and smelled him, slightly musky, slightly irresistible. Goku reached out to get a roll that was in the center of the table and Chi-Chi smacked his hand. "Oh, no, you don't. You're not eating until you get a shower. You know the rules."  
  


Chi-Chi looked over and saw Vegeta with his arms folded. "The same goes for you!"  
  


"What?!" Vegeta barked. "Woman, are you giving me an order?!"

"Yes, I am!" Chi-Chi shouted back. "You got a problem with that?!" Chi-Chi screamed as she reached for a frying pan.

Vegeta saw her reached for the frying pan and smirked. If she thought she could hurt him, she had another thing coming. She may threaten Goku with that but not him. "Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" He taunted her.

"Um, Vegeta," Goku started to warn him.

"Hit you!" Chi-Chi said and hit the Saiyan Prince across his face the frying pan.

Vegeta fell to the floor hard. He looked up in shock at what she just did.  
  


"And my name's not woman. It's Chi-Chi!"

Vegeta stood up ready to smacked Chi-Chi around but then he remembered who she was. She was Goku's wife and he was a lot stronger than him. If he hurt Goku's wife, Vegeta knew he would be in trouble. Sayians were very protective of their mates.

"I tried to tell you," Goku said. "Come on, Vegeta. You can use the spare bathroom upstairs." 

While Goku and Gohan washed up in their bathroom, Chi-Chi entered her bedroom. She could hear the shower going and Goku humming to himself. Chi-Chi went into their closet and pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants. She smirked to herself. 'That was fun playing Chi-Chi. I really fooled them.' She left their room and entered the spare bathroom where Vegeta was washing up. She knocked softly. There was no answer. She went in and was met with steam. Just great. He would have to get her walls all sweaty and her mirrors fogged up. 

"I brought you some spare clothes, Vegeta. Since you're short and Goku's tall, you're gonna have to roll up the cuffs of the jeans and the shirt is going to be bigger on you." Vegeta growled. He hated being called short. Goku was taller than him, stronger than him and now he had to wear the man's clothes? This was humiliating. 

"I'll just clean your regular clothes so it'll be ready for you when you leave." 'Now to bait him.' Chi-Chi bent down in front of the shower door as she gathered his clothes. She bumped against the shower door to get the Saiyan Prince's attention. Vegeta absently looked to the sound of the noise. He saw Chi-Chi bending before him in her tight skirt, revealing her long slender legs and the way she sashayed out of the room, left a familiar feeling in his loins.

"Stupid Vegeta!" He cursed himself. "Staring at Kakarot's mate. You must be desperate if you do that. A Saiyan Prince should want nothing to do with a third class warrior's mate."

*****

Chi-Chi put the last of the dish on the table. Everyone was sitting at the table ready to eat. She made everyone's plate and hers last. As Vegeta started to eat, Chi-Chi kicked him in the shin under the table. "I haven't finished my plate yet!" Chi-Chi yelled. She finished fixing her plate and looked at him. "Now you may eat."

Vegeta grumbled and ate his dinner. He had to admit the food was very delicious. No wonder Goku bragged about Chi-Chi's cooking being the best. As he continued to eat, Vegeta felt a foot rubbing his leg. It was feminine he knew. He looked at Chi-Chi who was eating and talking to Goku. It had to be her that was rubbing his leg. He may have been without female contact in a while but he knew what a feminine touch felt like. He saw Chi-Chi looking at him, winked and resume talking to her husband and son who were completely oblivious.

Goku's wife might not know it, but she was playing a dangerous game. When Saiyans choose a mate, they mate for life. If the female wanted to stray from her mate, she was basically committing suicide. Once the mate learns of his spouse's deception, he challenges the lover for a fight to the death. If the lover won, he could claim the woman as his. If not, he would die and the female would suffer so much torture and pain from her spouse that she wished she had died. Goku didn't seem that protective of his wife, but like Vegeta thought—once a Saiyan, always a Saiyan.

Chi-Chi rose from her seat after dinner and started the water for the dishes. Gohan helped her clear the table. Goku sat at the table rubbing his stomach. Chi-Chi walked back to him and rubbed his head gently. 

"I take it you like dinner."

Goku nodded his head obediently. He then took noticed of her necklace. "Wow, Chi-Chi, you must really like that necklace. I haven't seen you take it off."

"That's because it's a wonderful gift from my husband," Chi-Chi said and went to start the dishes. Gohan went upstairs to study and Goku went to sit in front of the television. He never found it too interesting but he didn't have anything to do.

Bored as well, Vegeta walked to see what his adversary was watching, but before that he saw Chi-Chi leaving the room, gently swinging her hips. Vegeta shook his head. It's been too long for him. That's why he was reacting this way. Chi-Chi returned moments later.

"Your clothes should be dry in a few minutes, Vegeta," Chi-Chi said and resumed the dishes.

Good he thought. The sooner his clothes dry, the sooner he can get out of here. He saw Goku laughing and rolled his eyes. "What are you laughing at, Kakarot?"

"It's this commercial. The guy wants a beer but his dog isn't allowed so he walks in with the dog on his head, pretending it's his hair and the dog went on him!" Goku was clutching his sides laughing.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Moron," he muttered. Vegeta walked over, took the remote and turned the channel, flipping for something. Through his stay on Earth, Bulma had encouraged him to watch some TV to relax after his training. He rarely finds the box useful unless a horror, thriller or maybe a good murder mystery is on. Any movie where a good number of people die, he finds that entertaining. He smirked. "Yes, now this is a movie."

Goku sat up and looked at the screen. "What is?"

"Aliens."

After twenty minutes of watching the movie, Chi-Chi handed Vegeta his dry clothes. He went upstairs to change in a guest room. Chi-Chi looked up at her husband who was engrossed in the movie. She grabbed a little bag on the table and went upstairs. When she entered the room, Vegeta barked at her.

"Woman, do not enter without knocking!"

"This is my home and I enter any room I want!" Chi-Chi shouted and showed him a bag. "Here. I brought you a doggy bag on your way back to Capsule Corp." She placed it on the bed and moved beside him to squeeze his rear end. "Mmm. Nice and hard, just the way I like it."

Vegeta jumped under her ministrations. "Woman, what are you doing?"

"My name is Chi-Chi," Chi-Chi said moving her hand in front of him in gentle stroking. She heard a slight strangled sound escaping Vegeta's throat. Chi-Chi smirked. "Nice." Chi-Chi's eyes flashed purple for a moment. Vegeta's eyes flashed the same color for a moment before he shook his head as if trying to get control of himself. She took her hand off him and left the room. She could feel Vegeta's eyes on her as she left. 'Good. I've got his attention. A little more teasing and I'll have him under my control.'

To Be Continued

AN: Oh, boy, here come the reviews. Remember what I said at the beginning and if you're a Vegeta fan and you read it anyway, don't say I didn't warn you.

Lady Nightshade: Yep, it's just gets weirder from here.

Senaca: Thanks. 

Nisha: Yeah, it is a little weird, especially with Vegeta now. Another being has taken over her body. It'll all come out in the next chapter or two.

Juunanagou4ever: Yeah, Chi-Chi is a little bad in this one, but it's not her fault. No, there won't be a lemon, just some sexual situations that are PG-13.

Nisaa: Thanks. Without going to detail, it's something inside the necklace that has taken over Chi-Chi. I can't say what's happened to her yet.

Vc-4eva: Not really a demon, just a bad person. Goku's a little naïve so he wouldn't suspect anything from his wife since is somewhat acting the same.

Chibi Hoshi: Thanks.


	4. Part Four

The Necklace

Part Four

Bulma typed busily on her computer in her hotel room. When she wasn't at the conferences talking about the latest electronics including some of her father inventions, her mind was on the necklace Goku gave Chi-Chi. She knew she had seen it somewhere. Knowing she has to attend a conference later in the afternoon, she got up early to check on historical artifact websites to look for information on a necklace similar to the one Goku gave Chi-Chi. She heard a knock at her adjoining door and knew it was her father.

"Come in, Dad," Bulma said as she continued to look at the screen.

Dr. Briefs entered the room. "Hey, Bulma. I wanted to see what you wanted to eat for breakfast."

"I'm gonna have to pass, Dad. I'm trying to figure out what that necklace Goku gave Chi-Chi is about. I think I've seen it in one of my history books when I was in school. It stuck out for some reason. Yes! I've found it." A picture of the necklace followed about information on it filled the screen. She began reading and gasped. "Oh, no."

Dr. Brief looked over his daughter shoulder. "What is it? Is it bad?"

"Yeah, Dad, it is. Goku and Chi-Chi are in a lot of trouble. I have to take the next plane home!"

Dr. Brief dug in his pocket and pulled out a capsule box. "You can use the capsule plane we flew in. I'll take a regular plane home."

"Thanks, Dad," Bulma said as she print out the information on her computer. "I need to go to Master Roshi's house first. Something tells me he's apart of this, too."

*****

Chi-Chi sat in the tub, thinking to herself as the hot bath water soothed her. 'I've gotten a little more energy from Goku last night, but he's still resisting me. This is insulting to my power. How can a man resist me? No man has. Goku hasn't even noticed the change in my clothes. Blast him. Still, the thought of seducing him under my power is challenging.' She smiled suddenly as she thought about him. Just thinking about Goku gave her a warm feeling in her body. 'He's such a handsome man, with the cutest smile and—Oh, what is wrong with me?! Why does Goku affect me so? It must be Chi-Chi still inside me, but that's not possible. Once she put on this necklace, her spirit became dormant and mine took over. So, that means I'M attracted to Goku. This has never happened before. For a man to resist me, it could only mean one thing—he's to be my king.'

She stepped out of the tub and sense a certain ki heading her way. "Hmm, I sense Vegeta on his way here. I guess I should prepare for his arrival."

Vegeta avoided Goku, Gohan and Piccolo's meeting spot to train. He was flying to Goku's home instead. He had enough of this and was going to settle this thing with him and Chi-Chi for good. He had enough of her 'innocent' flirtations when her husband wasn't around—the winks, the rubbing her foot up his leg and the padding she gives him. He was not going to give in to the temptations of a married woman. He was stronger than that. He was the Saiyan Prince after all. Vegeta opened the door to the house without knocking and all his will power went out the door at the vision before him. 

Chi-Chi was bent before him wearing a mini white robe. Her long legs were tempting and he couldn't take his eyes roam up to her firm backside. He noticed her legs were wet as well as her hair. It looked as if she came out of the shower and clear she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"I know you want to touch it."

Vegeta blinked. "Huh?"

Chi-Chi pulled her head from the refrigerator. In her hand, was a bowl of ice. She sat down and propped her legs on the table. "You heard me. I know you want to touch it. You're just begging to and I'll let you."

Chi-Chi took a cube of ice and slowly ran it across her face and down her neck. "You know the good thing about hot weather is that you can think of a number of ways to cool down." She took an ice cube ran it across her legs.

Vegeta watched her. The melted ice cube that she rubbed on her neck turned into water and went further down her chest. He looked away. Too bad it was at her muscle-toned legs. He followed it up to wear the robe stopped—her mid-thigh.

"As you can see, my legs are much more fit than Bulma's."

Vegeta gasped. "What do you know about her?"

"I know you've been thinking about her and tried to use her image to block me out, trying to think she's much better for you than me, but you're wrong. I'm strong and she's weak. A handsome prince like you would want the best and I'm the best. I am a princess after all."

"No, you're not better."

Chi-Chi laughed arrogantly. "Of course I am. Goku's known Bulma longer but he married me. Like you, he wants someone strong. I've even fought him and won him over. He was never attracted to her, but he was to me. Come here."

"No!" Vegeta said defiantly.

Chi-Chi looked at Vegeta and her eyes flashed purple. Vegeta's eyes turned purple for a moment and so he walked to her. Chi-Chi took his hand and ran it on her muscled leg and then on her muscled arm.

"Soft like silk," Vegeta murmured.

"Yes, soft like silk but very strong. That's why I'm right for you."

Vegeta took his hand off her arm. "This isn't right."

"Stop denying what is true. I know you're strong, Vegeta, and you want a strong heir. Look at Gohan. Look at how strong he is. He was even strong enough to handle Frieza for a while. I'm a fighter too, so I'm perfect for giving you a strong child unlike Bulma. I can give you what you desire most."

Vegeta folded his arms. "You don't know what I desire most."

"Of course I do. You want to be the strongest Saiyan ever and right now my Goku is as a Super Saiyan and if by some chance you can't reach that pinnacle you want your heir to."

Vegeta gasped. How did she know? "How did you—" He stopped himself. "Woman, you shouldn't be doing this. You have a mate."

Chi-Chi shook her head as she stood up. "No, you're wrong. We both shouldn't be doing this, but it feels so good, doesn't it? You know you didn't come here unless you wanted a piece of this," Chi-Chi said reaching for his hand and placing it on her rear.

Vegeta eventually pulled away and mentally cursed himself for taking so long. "No! I'm a prince! Princes have honor, pride and I wouldn't want to mate with a Third Class Warrior's mate." He smirked proudly thinking that got through her.

Chi-Chi only laughed. "You keep telling yourself that. I know you want me. I know you want to kiss me. Just do it." She reached up to stroke the side of his face. 'Come on. Kiss me, you fool. I need you under my power.'

Vegeta looked away. "No."

"Don't deny it, Vegeta," Chi-Chi turned his face to meet hers. "Don't you want to expend some of that energy on something besides fighting? I know you want to. I know you're looking for a release. Release it to me."

Chi-Chi could see Vegeta still refusing but he was weakening. She pressed her body against his. "I can be your love slave. You can do anything you want with me." She rubbed herself against him. "And I mean anything." 'Ugh, this is disgusting. I rather be with Goku. Oh! Stop thinking like that!'

Chi-Chi looked at Vegeta. 'He's weakening. Time to go through the second part of my plan. Goku. Goku, I need you. Help me.'

Goku, Gohan and Piccolo were taking a break from training right now. They have been training three hours straight when Gohan said he needed to rest. The adults agreed. Goku walked to the waterfall and stuck his head under.

"Man, this cold water sure does feel good. I can tell it's gonna be another hot day."

"I wonder why Vegeta didn't show up," Gohan said as he drunk some water from the river.

"He probably needed a break. Vegeta's seem distracted lately." Goku said. 'I wonder if it has to do with Bulma and him missing her. Trunks did say they will fall for each other.' Goku snickered. 'I still find that hard to believe but it's true.'

'Goku, I need you. Help me.'

"Hmm?" Goku said and pulled his head out of the water. "Chi-Chi?"

"Huh?" Gohan said and looked around. "I don't see Mom, Dad."

Goku looked around. "No, your mother needs me. I have to go." And with that, he sped off home at super speed.

*****

The woman was tempting him too much. It had been a long time for Vegeta, a very long time and here she was offering herself to him. He just couldn't take it and gave in. He kissed her, kissed her hard. Chi-Chi wrapped an arm around his neck. As she kissed him back, a purple aura surrounded Vegeta. 'Yes, I have him under my power. Listen, Vegeta. You will kill Goku. He's in our way. Now be rough with me.'

Under the spell cast upon him, Vegeta yanked Chi-Chi's arms off his neck and held her wrists tightly in his left hand. He forced her to the wall pressing his body against hers. The other hand was caressing her body. The sound of the front door slammed opened and footsteps were heard and suddenly Vegeta was lifted off Chi-Chi and sent into the wall. 

"Vegeta, just what do you think you're doing?!" Goku shouted. He couldn't believe it when he opened the door—Vegeta holding Chi-Chi against her will and kissing her?

Goku was angry, very angry. It even surprised Chi-Chi. She rushed to him, forming tears in her eyes. "Oh, Goku. It was terrible. He came into the house and said I was his. I couldn't fight him off."

Goku hugged her. "It's all right, Chi-Chi. I'm here now. I had a feeling you were in trouble."

Vegeta looked at Chi-Chi, trying to figure out what she was doing. Chi-Chi merely smiled at him and her eyes flashed purple for a moment. Vegeta fell under her power again.

Vegeta marched to Goku growling. "Get away from her! She's mine, Kakarot! I won't let you take her from me!"

Goku stood in front of Chi-Chi protectively. "You've got some nerve, Vegeta. Chi-Chi is my wife."

"You don't deserve her, Kakarot! I do! I am a Saiyan Prince! She is a princess! We belong together and I will take her, even if it means killing you!" Vegeta growled and knocked Goku through the door of his home.

Chi-Chi stepped out of the house and smiled evilly. 'Yes, I have you now, Vegeta. Once Goku kills you, I will take your energy and Goku will have two options—Join me or die.'

To Be Continued

Juunanagou4ever: No lemon just some sensual content. I'm glad you're laughing at Chi-Chi seducing Vegeta because I find that funny and I was hoping everyone else would laugh at it and not send a lynch mob after me. I put the G in G/CC? LOL!

Mistress-Rayne: I just thought Vegeta act out of character since he's a little attracted to Chi-Chi seducing him. I love Chi-Chi. She makes me laugh and she's pretty cool and very misunderstood. I wouldn't mind having the necklace too as long as some evil being doesn't take over my body. Hee. Hee.

GD: Yes, she's possessed! Vegeta got seduced! I thought it was funny.

Senaca: Thanks.

Nisaa: I can 100% tell you that Chi-Chi will NOT sleep with Vegeta. No, that will never happen in this or in any other future fics I write. Yes, the being is falling for Goku. Hey, he is the only one to resist her power. That's impressive to her and a challenge to her since all men before him fell under her power.

LN: I think this is a funky as it gonna get. Now it's onto the fights. Hee. Hee.


	5. Part Five

The Necklace

Part Five

Bulma opened the front door of Master Roshi's house. In her hand was a piece of paper. "Roshi, are you here?"

Krillin and Yamcha who were in the kitchen eating came into the room. "Hey, Bulma, what are you doing here? Master Roshi said you were out of town on a business trip with your Dad," Yamcha asked munching on a sandwich.

"I had to cut it short. Where's Master Roshi?" Bulma asked insistently.

"He's in the can," Krillin said. "Why'd you cut your trip short?"

"I don't know if Master Roshi told you this, but Goku gave Chi-Chi a necklace for her birthday. Goku gave it to me to have it cleaned. I knew I've seen it somewhere, so while I was on my trip, I researched on it and found out what it was."

At that moment, the bathroom opened and Master Roshi stepped out. Bulma covered her nose at the smell, as did Yamcha and Krillin. She waited until he closed the door before talking to him.

"Hey, Bulma, what are you doing here?"

"Roshi, I've got to talk to you." Bulma shoved the piece of paper in his face. "I found out what that necklace meant and I think you know what it's about."

Roshi gasped as he saw what was on the paper through his shades. "Tashi."

Krillin and Yamcha looked at each other confused. They looked over the turtle hermit shoulders and saw a beautiful woman with long purple hair, purple eyes and that same purple necklace that Chi-Chi's wearing.

"Hey, she's cute. Who is she?" Krillin asked.

"Beautiful she may be, but she was the deadliest thing on this planet. With the beauty of a goddess and the heart of a black widow, Tashi was a deadly adversary—a fighter and seductress. No man could resist her beauty and charms. She brought down the mightiest of men. Tashi was very clever with a lust for power and world domination. With a simple kiss, she'd have men under her power and she would use that to get men to do her work, kill for her and once they die—whether by her hands or in doing a task for her, she'd take their life energy, becoming even more stronger," Master Roshi explained.

"How much stronger?" Krillin asked getting nervous.

"Whatever powers the victim had, she had once she took his energy. Let's say, Tashi took your energy, Krillin, she'd have all your fighting abilities, including the Kamehameha Wave, distructo disc and that Solar Flare technique you learn from Tien."

"Whoa, Roshi. She speak as if you've seen this with your own eyes," Yamcha noted.

"Indeed I have, Yamcha. Tashi used her tricks on me and Crane. She turned us against each other when we were friends. We almost killed ourselves fighting because of her. If it wasn't for Baba snapping me out of her spell, we would've been dead."

"How was Tashi defeated?" Krillin asked.

"I used my strongest Kamehameha Wave on her. Tashi was so weak that she was near death. Her body was destroyed and with the last ounce of her power, she put her essence in the necklace. She was basically powerless and in a way dead after that. So I put it in a box and buried deep in a lake. I didn't think anyone would get to it."

"Why didn't you destroy it?" Bulma asked.

The old man shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I was still under her influence, but I couldn't because I loved her.

"So, if Tashi is in the necklace Goku gave his wife, then you're saying Tashi's essence might've take over Chi-Chi's body?" Bulma asked to be sure.

"Yes."

"That means she's probably taken control over Goku," Krillin said. "We've got to get to him and warn him."

Master Roshi's senses picked up something far away. He looked out the window. "Too late, boys. It's already started. Tashi has control over Chi-Chi's body and she's turned the two strongest fighter on each other."

Bulma gulped. "You don't mean…"

"Goku and Vegeta?" Yamcha guessed.

Roshi nodded. "Exactly."

Bulma screamed. "If Vegeta fights Goku, he's done for! We've got to stop them."

*****

Piccolo and Gohan were training when they felt a huge energy not that far away. "You feel that, Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"Yes," the Namek said grimly. "And it's not good. It feels like Goku and Vegeta are fighting and it's not a simple sparring match. Let's go."

Piccolo and Gohan quickly flew back towards the house to see Goku and Vegeta fighting in the air and from the looks of it, Vegeta looked at Goku wanting to kill him while Goku continued to block Vegeta blows trying to get him to stop fighting.

"Dad! Vegeta! Stop!" Gohan said.

"Stay out of this, brat!" Vegeta shouted and shot a ki blast at him.

Gohan dodged it. Gohan looked down and saw his mother watching the fight. She wasn't in her robe but dressed in her blue fighting gi. It looked as if she was smiling. He landed in front of her. "Mom, what's going on?"

"Oh, Gohan," Chi-Chi said surprised. "Vegeta attacked me and your father is fighting him."

"Why would Vegeta attack you?"

"He wants me as his wife," Chi-Chi said.

Gohan looked shocked and then tilted his head upwards at the fight.

"Give up, Vegeta," Goku said. "You're no match for me. I can ascend to a Super Saiyan. You don't stand a chance so stop this."

"No, Kakarot! I will fight you to the death! Chi-Chi will be mine!"

"But she's my wife," Goku argued. 'I don't get it. Why is he going after Chi-Chi when it's Bulma he's going to end up with?'

At this time Bulma and the others were arriving in a Capsule Corp. plane. Yamcha and Krillin flew out of the plane to Goku and Vegeta.

"Goku! Vegeta! Stop! It's all a trick!" Krillin shouted.

"Yeah, that's not Chi-Chi down there! It's Tashi! She's turning you guys against each other!" Yamcha shouted.

Chi-Chi gasped. "How did they know that?"

Gohan looked up at Chi-Chi. "Mom?"

The plane landed near the house. Bulma and Master Roshi stepped out. Chi-Chi gasped again and then smirked. "Roshi, so after all these years, you're still alive."

Roshi looked her over. It was Chi-Chi's body but he could see Tashi in her eyes. "Your body is different, but I see it's you, Tashi."

Gohan looked at Chi-Chi. "You are Mom, aren't you?"

The woman laughed, but it wasn't Chi-Chi's laughed. It was Tashi's. "I'm not your mother, boy. She is gone forever, and I'm in control of her body."

Piccolo looked at Chi-Chi. Something wasn't right about her. "Stay away from her, Gohan. That's not your mother."

Gohan shook his head. "No, you're not. You're my mom."

"Silence, child!" Tashi spoke and smacked Gohan into a tree.

"Gohan!" Piccolo cried and went to check on Gohan. Gohan shook his head groaning.

Goku heard Piccolo call Gohan's name. He looked down for a moment and saw Gohan by a tree and Piccolo looking over him. He flew away from Vegeta to check on Gohan who was still rubbing the back of his head. He then looked at woman he thought was his wife. "Who are you and what have you done with Chi-Chi?"

"The woman you know as Chi-Chi is gone. I am in control of this body now."

"No, you're not!" Goku said powering up.

Tashi laughed. "What are you going to do, Goku? Hit me?" She changed her voice to Chi-Chi's. "Your wife? The mother of your child?" She laughed and her evil voice returned to normal. "Get him, Vegeta!"

Vegeta came flying out of nowhere and side blinded Goku. The two resumed fighting again.

"We have to stop them before Goku and Vegeta kill each other," Yamcha said.

"If anyone's going to get kill it's Vegeta," Bulma said worried.

"We have to get that necklace off. It's the only way to beat her," Roshi said.

"Right. Let's do it, Yamcha," Krillin said and the two flew to Tashi to attack her.

Tashi saw them coming toward her. "Two against one? That's not fair," Tashi said and powered up. "You forget I am a Martial Artist." She said and blocked both their attacks.

Yamcha and Krillin couldn't believe this was Chi-Chi they were fighting. They knew she could fight but it seem like her fighting skills had tripled. They were having trouble holding their own against her. While Krillin threw a punch at her and Yamcha a kick, Tashi ducked and kicked Krillin in the stomach and elbowed Yamcha in the chest. Krillin clutched his stomach in pain. He didn't know that the possessed Chi-Chi had that type of power. Yamcha was on all fours coughing up blood and trying to gain his breath. He hadn't felt such a hard punch in a long time and felt a rib or two were broken. Slowly, they rose to fight her again.

Krillin was up first. He flew toward her to punch her again. Tashi grabbed his arm and head butted him. Krillin cried out in pain as blood shed from his forehead. "You should never try hitting a lady."

She grabbed his other arm and kneed him in the stomach repeatedly and hard. "Especially one who has enough power to destroy you!" Krillin cried out as he felt the pain getting stronger and stronger with each blow.

Meanwhile up in the air, Goku and Vegeta were fighting once again. Goku knew he had to stop this fight and save his wife. "This is the only way to stop you, Vegeta," Goku said and yelled as he transformed into a Super Saiyan. Now at higher power than Vegeta, he punch him hard, sending Vegeta plummeting to the ground, knocking him out instantly.

Bulma ran to Vegeta. "Is he dead?" She asked worried as Goku landed to check on him. 

"No," Goku said as he powered down to normal. "Just knocked out. He's going to have a bad headache when he wakes up," he told her and saw Krillin and Yamcha taking on Tashi and losing.

Tashi saw that Vegeta was down and she knew she had to make her move. "Time to end this," Tashi said. She looked at Krillin who looked like a rag doll right now. She threw him in the air and raised her hand. "HA!" She yelled and a yellow ki blast left her hand and hit Krillin. "That should take care of the monk for a while. He won't be getting up anytime soon after he crash to the ground anyway." She saw his body hit the ground and Krillin laid their unconscious. "Huh?" She said as Yamcha grabbed hold of her necklace. That enraged Tashi. "How dare you?!"

Tashi put her hand over Yamcha's and pulled it off her necklace. She began squeezing it. Yamcha screamed in pain as he felt Tashi breaking the bones in his hand. She laughed manically as she twisted his arm around and around until a sharp cracked was heard and Yamcha's scream alerted everyone to what was going on.

Gohan and Piccolo looked in shock, unable to move at what Tashi was doing to him. It was impossible seeing a woman in Chi-Chi's body doing this. It reminded them when Frieza held Vegeta captive, beating on his as Gohan, Piccolo and Krillin stood there in shock. Bulma and Goku who were checking over Vegeta looked back and saw Krillin crashed to the ground unconscious and Yamcha screaming in pain. 

Yamcha fell to his knees clutching his broken right arm. Tashi kicked Yamcha in the face. He fell flat on his back. Tashi stepped on Yamcha's neck, slowly breaking it and cutting off Yamcha's will to breath.

Unable to watch anymore from the sideline, Gohan ran to Tashi. "Mom, stop. This isn't you."

"I'm not your mother!" Tashi stepped off Yamcha and saw Gohan running towards her. His guard was down because he was thinking of her as his mother so when he approached her, Tashi grabbed Gohan by the throat choking him, lifting him off the ground. Gohan cried in pain.

"Gohan!" Goku cried out running to his son. 

Piccolo rushed to Tashi and she saw him. She fired a huge ki blast at the Namek with one hand, knocking him back. She knew it wasn't enough to knock him out, just distract him. Tashi saw Goku coming towards her and so she tossed Gohan aside. While Goku rushed to check on his son, Tashi went to Vegeta. 

Bulma stood in front of him protectively as Tashi approached. "You stay away from him."

"Or else what, weakling? You're no match for me." Tashi folded her arms. "Come on, give me your best shot. Try to defend this pathetic man from me."

Bulma knew she wasn't strong enough. She broke Yamcha's hand and arm. She didn't stand a chance but she was going to fight anyway. Bulma punched Tashi. The punched hurt Bulma more than it then Tashi for she didn't flinch while Bulma held her hand in pain.

Tashi laughed. "That's the best you got? Pathetic. Vegeta must like weak woman." She and backslapped Bulma sending her flying to the plane that was twenty feet away, knocking her out on impact. 

"Are you okay, Gohan?" Goku asked his son.

Gohan coughed and rubbed his neck as his breathing came back. "I'm fine, Dad, but what about Mom? What's wrong with her?"

"She's been possessed, Gohan, and I'm going to free her," Goku promised.

"What's she doing to Vegeta?" Gohan asked. 

Goku turned around and looked at Tashi kneeling at Vegeta's head, her hands on each side, a strange glow surrounded them.

Roshi looked on. "She's taking Vegeta's energy. Like she did with me and Crane."

"What's she going to do with it?" Gohan asked.

"With the power she's taking from Vegeta, she's taking his strength, all his battle wits and fighting techniques. If Vegeta's energy isn't returned to him, he's going to die."

"How can we stop her and get Chi-Chi back?" Goku asked.

"She's controlling Chi-Chi by that necklace and she's going to guard that with her life. There's only one way you can stop Tashi and that is to kill her…meaning killing Chi-Chi."

To Be Concluded

Nisha: Yeah, finally I get to the fights.

Vegea Kalorale: Thank you.

Polka Dot: Chi-Chi's just getting warmed up in her fighting. Goku's just naïve for not noticing.  I will explain more in the end.

Princess: Thank you.

Nisaa: Hmm, I get the feeling you love my story. Well, thank you. Admit it, you love it because Vegeta and Chi-Chi don't sleep together. Hee. Hee. 

Catnip: Thank you. I find it funny putting Vegeta in the middle. He's fun to write about.

GD: I know. You want to strangle me for what Chi-Chi did to Gohan. It's not her, and if you think she's bad here, wait until the next one. Sorry about your hand. 


	6. Part Six

The Necklace 

Part Six

Goku looked at Roshi aghast. "Kill Chi-Chi? I can't kill my wife!"

"I know it's a hard decision, but you must, Goku. It's the only way. Besides, she can be wished back with the Dragonballs."

"Still, I can't do it. She's my wife. I can't hit her, let along kill her."

"Goku, you have to!" Roshi yelled. "You know better than I that you can't get emotionally attached in a battle!"

"But that's my wife!" Goku shouted angrily at his former master.

Master Roshi was surprised at Goku's anger but could certainly understand and that's why he had to argue with him. "That's not Chi-Chi! That's Tashi! Chi-Chi is gone!"

Piccolo who recovered from Tashi's attack and was listening to what Roshi said decided to step in. "Well, if you're not going to fight her then I will," Piccolo said and went to fight Tashi.

Tashi had just finished taking Vegeta's energy. She saw Piccolo coming towards her. "Ah, someone to test my new powers on. You dare attack me—your pupil's mother?"

"You're not Gohan's mother. You may look like her, but you're not her," Piccolo growled and attacked.

Tashi kept up with Piccolo's kicks and punches until she had enough of the fight and shot an energy blast right through his chest. It just passed his heart, but Piccolo was still in bad shape. She held him by the arm. "Oh, yes, the power of Vegeta is wonderful through my body!"

"Piccolo!" Gohan yelled.

Tashi tossed the Namek aside like a rag doll. "Who's next?"

Goku watched on in shock at what his wife, no what Tashi did. He tried to separate the two, but it was hard seeing that it was Chi-Chi's body that was doing such horrible things. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't fight her. This wasn't an enemy. This was his wife, lover, and mother of his child. Those images of their happy life together kept flowing through his mind.

Master Roshi sighed. "Well, if you won't do it then I will have to." He threw his cane to the ground and took his shirt off. He slowly began to breathe heavily, powering up. Muscles appeared where muscles weren't normally seen on his slim body.

Tashi laughed. "Oh, Roshi, don't fool yourself into thinking you can defeat me like you did 300 years ago. You're not as strong as you used to be and I'm more powerful than I ever was!"

"Maybe, but I'll try," Roshi said and prepared his infamous attack. "Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" The powerful energy blast flew out of Master Roshi's hands and was going for Tashi.

"Chi-Chi!" Goku yelled and flew to her. He covered her with his body as he took the brunt of the wave. The wave burnt his shirts off, but Goku wasn't hurt much.

Tashi merely smiled at Goku. "Thank you, sweetie, but I'm still gonna have to hurt you," she kneed Goku in the stomach and threw him to the ground.

Gohan ran to his father. "Dad, are you okay?"

Goku sat up. "I'm fine, son." He stood up. "I don't like it, but I'm gonna have to fight." He stood and saw Tashi in the air. He flew up to her. It surprised him that she could fly, but then again, she had stolen Vegeta's energy, so he figured she stole his ability to fly.

"So, you've decided to fight. I hope you're not going to hurt your dearest Chi-Chi."

"You're not, Chi-Chi. She would have never done this. She would have never harmed her son!"

"That should be proof enough that Chi-Chi is dead. She will never return."

"Chi-Chi is in there and I will bring her back," Goku said and powered up.

"You know, Goku. We don't have to fight. You're the only man to resist my temptations, my power. If you're smart, you'll join me and we'll rule together. Who knows? I may let Chi-Chi come out whenever you want." Tashi changed her voice to Chi-Chi's. "Wouldn't you like that, Goku?"

Goku shook his head. "No, I wouldn't. I don't want you. I want Chi-Chi and I'm going to get her back."

Tashi frowned. "If you don't join me, then you're against me and must die! Once I defeat you, no one will stop me!"

Gohan started to fly up to help his father but Roshi, who had powered down, place a hand on the boy's shoulders. "No, you won't fight in this. Goku will. In the meantime, go to Korin's Tower and get some senzu beans. We need them now. Vegeta and Piccolo's life energy are fading fast. It's a war field out here."

Gohan nodded and flew off.

Tashi got in a fighting position as Goku looked as if he was ready to attack.

"I'm sorry, Chi-Chi," Goku said and threw a fist at her.

Tashi caught his arm and threw Goku over her shoulder. The two began fighting in punches and kicks. Tashi threw a ki blast at him and Goku blocked and fired with a ki blast of his own. Tashi grew frustrated that she wasn't hurting Goku. She then shot multiple energy blasts at him. It became so much that she couldn't see Goku anymore, just smoke.

Tashi stopped and allowed the smoke to disperse. "That should do it. What?" She said when she didn't see Goku in front of her. "What the—" She said as she was put in the full nelson by Goku.  
  


"Give Chi-Chi back her body," Goku said.

"No!" Tashi said as she struggled in Goku's hold. She tried to pull her arms free but Goku only tightened his hold.

"Give it back!"

It pained Goku to be fighting this woman. She looked so much like Chi-Chi. She had her body and Goku had to keep telling himself this wasn't her. It was Tashi.

"Never!" Tashi screamed and a large burst of energy left her body. It even blew Goku away. "Distructo Disc!" A yellow disc formed in her hand and she threw it at Goku.

Goku landed and looked up. His eyes widen as he saw a distructo disc coming at him. He did a back flip to avoid it. He looked up and saw another one coming at him. He did another flip and saw more heading for him. He continued to do back flips avoiding each disc as it tore into the earth. Goku found himself back to tree, but there was no sign of a distructo disc or Tashi.

Tashi suddenly appeared in front of him. "Miss me?" She asked and then punched Goku in the face. She took his arm and threw him away from the tree. She fired ki blasts on him and both were a direct hit.

Goku cried out and managed to land on his feet. "How do you know that attack? Vegeta doesn't know that attack."

Tashi laughed. "Haven't you figured it out yet? I can do any move you can do. All the techniques you've learned, I know. Such as Tien's…" She splayed her open hands over her face. "Solar Flare!"

A bright blinding light filled the sky and Goku was caught in it. His eyes caught the light and he was momentarily blinded. Goku felt his face come in contact with a strong punch that sent him into the sky. Goku rubbed his eyes as he was going upwards trying to get a clear vision. As his vision cleared, he saw Tashi balled her fist and made a direct hit on his face, slamming Goku back in the ground, causing a crater. 

Goku sat up, groaning and rubbed the back of his head. "Man, that hurt."

"You got that right." Tashi said flying to him.

Goku saw her coming and grabbed hold of her arm before it came in contact with his face. He grabbed hold of the other arm and stood up. He squeezed both her wrists.

"Are you ready to give up?" Goku asked.

Tashi winced in pain. "I'm never giving up!" Tashi exclaimed. She tried kicking him but he avoided her swift legs.  When she made an attempt to kick him between the legs, Goku caught her leg between his. Goku thought he had her since he had one of her legs and both of her arms, but Tashi was still defiant in giving up. She wrapped her free leg around his waist, lifted them both in the air and position both of them to be hanging in the air upside down.

"What are you doing?" Goku asked slightly confused.

Tashi only smirked and sent both of them plummeting down to the ground at super speed. "I'll just knock you out when I beat you into the ground."

"Wait! You can't do this! My body is a lot tougher than yours and even though you have some of Vegeta and my power, you're still a human and will hurt yourself!"

"We'll see!"

Goku tried to divert them both from the ground but Tashi was fighting with him making sure it happen and it did. They both plummeted into the earth. They crashed into the rocks before and it tore through their skin and clothes, more from Tashi than Goku's. Goku was able to pull them both out of the fifteen feet hole they created.

Tashi pulled away from him. Her hair was covered in dirt, part of her skin was cut on her arms and clothes torn on her pants legs and top.

Goku had to admit with the powers she stole, Tashi was an exceptional fighter. Unfortunately, she stole Vegeta's energy and all his attacks and power. Goku was having trouble fighting her without going Super Saiyan and that was something he didn't want to do, but he knew he had. With his Super Saiyan powers, he could end this fight quick and easy. If he went on in his normal state, Tashi would continue to hurt herself and that meant hurting Chi-Chi.

"I didn't want to do this, but it seems I must. HAAAAAAAAA!" Goku cried out and transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Tashi laughed. "It's about time!" She said and cried out transforming into a Super Saiyan as well. Her hair was standing up and were yellow. This transformation shocked Goku.

"How—" Goku was silent with a Super Saiyan punched from Tashi. 

"From you, who else? I stole some of your energy too, one the night of my revival and last night. Though I can never get you under my control like that sap Vegeta, I was able to take some of your energy, and on those nights you just happened to be in Super Saiyan form," she laughed gleefully and wickedly.

Goku quickly gotten over his shock. There was no time for that. "So, you know this then. Kamehameha!" Goku quickly made a very powerful Kamehameha attack and shot it at Tashi.

Tashi, overconfident, took the full blast of the powerful wave. She immediately realized that was a mistake. She didn't imagine Goku would fire so much power on her. After the wave enveloped her, Tashi's clothes were torn on the pants revealing most of her right leg  and burned off one of the straps of her blue top. Tashi felt her energy draining fast as she collapsed to ground hard. Goku flew down to her and knelt over her. He saw her hair was black again and felt she returned to normal. "Chi-Chi?" He wiped some dirt off her face as he stroked her right cheek.

The woman coughed. "Goku?" Chi-Chi's voice spoke.

Goku smiled and hugged her. "You're all right now. It's gonna be all right. Tashi is gone."

Master Roshi, who had been watching the battle, saw that the necklace was still on her. He knew Tashi was still in control. "No, Goku! Stop! It's a trap!"

But the cry went unheard as Tashi formed a ki blast and fired it on Goku. She was too weakened by the Kamehameha Wave to form a blast to go through his body like it did with Piccolo, but she hoped it was enough to stop him. 

Goku cried in pain and he was knocked from her to twenty feet away. His stomach groaned in pain as it took most of the ki blast, plus he was starting to get hungry. Tashi stood up weakly and staggered towards him. "You're a tough one, but when I take your energy, I'll be more powerful than ever."

"I…can't…defeat you," Goku said weakly. He tried to sit up and fell backwards in pain.

Tashi laughed. "No, you can't."

"I…want… a request… before…I die." 

She stumbled on him, nearly drained of her energy. "And what would that be?" 

"One…last…kiss…from my…wife."

Tashi smirked. "I guess I can make that request." She leaned over Goku and spoke in Chi-Chi's voice. "Goodbye, Goku. You should've joined me." She kissed him.

Goku kissed her back, his arm coming around her and resting in her hair as he kissed her passionately. Tashi returned the heated kiss resting her hands on his chest and slowly moving it in his hair. Goku's hand fell on Tashi's neck and he ripped the necklace off.

Tashi pulled back, gasping as she clutched her neck. "You tricked me!" 

Goku only smirked as he sat up. "Yep. You never took that necklace off ever since I gave it to you so I figured you were controlling Chi-Chi that way."

Tashi grabbed her forehead and screamed in pain. Her essence was leaving Chi-Chi's body once more, turning into a purple aura and returning to the necklace in Goku's hand. Golden sparks shot out of the necklace landing on Vegeta's body and a few shot on Goku. Goku figured it was the energy that Tashi stole from them returning to their bodies. Chi-Chi's body fell on Goku as he caught her. Goku looked at Chi-Chi and saw that she was unconscious, but breathing.

Goku gently laid her on the ground and threw the necklace in the air. "HA!" He yelled and a ki blast left his hand and hit the necklace, destroying it into nonexistence. 

Goku picked Chi-Chi up and held her close in his arms. Gohan, who just returned from Korin's Tower, flew to his father.   
  


"Dad! You got Mom back?"

Goku smiled at his son. "Yeah, I did. It's her. Tashi is gone. Are those senzu beans?" he asked noticing the bag.

"Yeah. This was all Korin had."

"Good. Give everyone one. I feel Vegeta's energy has returned to him but he's still weak. Give him one, too."

Gohan nodded and gave all the unconscious people a senzu bean. Master Roshi walked up to Goku with his stick. 

"You did good, Goku. Tashi tricked me and Crane years ago. I wish I had the strength to destroy the necklace like you, but I couldn't. I fell in love with her."

"It was hard fighting her, Master Roshi. I kept seeing Chi-Chi, but I knew I had to fight her to defeat her and get Chi-Chi back."

Gohan frowned as he returned to his father. "Um, Dad. There aren't anymore senzu beans. I only had enough for the others but not for you and Mom."

"There aren't?" Goku frowned and looked down at Chi-Chi. He could already see some bruises forming on her body and he rather sore, too. "I guess we're gonna have to heal up the old fashion way, at least until Korin's made some new beans."

*****

"I did WHAT?!" Chi-Chi screamed and then groaned as the pain around her bandaged head ached again.

It's been hours since Tashi's defeat and Chi-Chi's return. She woke up half an hour ago with a bandaged on her chest, arms and head and Goku besides her. He had a few bandages on his body but he wasn't as hurt as she was. He was telling what happen when she woke up.

"Kissed Vegeta, but hey you weren't you. You have no memory of it."

"Thank Kami for that. If I remembered kissing Vegeta, I would kill myself."

Goku laughed. "It's not something I want to remember and neither does Vegeta. He's in complete denial over the incident and claims he's gonna have nightmares for the rest of his life. He's never gonna forgive himself for letting his lebedo get in the way."

Chi-Chi laughed at her husband. "I think you mean libido."

"Oh, yeah," Goku realized.

"That is all I did right? I just kissed him?"

"Actually, you squeezed his rear and you patted his groin."

"I DID NOT!" Chi-Chi screamed. "I didn't, did I?" Chi-Chi asked disgusted.

"You did."

"Ugh! I think I'm gonna be sick. He told you that?"

Goku rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "No, I had to read his mind." Chi-Chi just looked at him. "Well, I had to find out all you did and he wouldn't say. He was too embarrassed. You also let him touch your leg, arm and butt."

"Ew! That freak touched me," Chi-Chi shuddered and shook her head. "Oh, dear. I have a lot of apologizing to do, especially to Gohan. I can't believe I hit and throttled him."

Goku laid a hand on Chi-Chi's. "Hey, it's okay. You weren't yourself. You weren't in control of your body. Tashi was.  If anyone's to blame, it's me. I'm the one who gave you that necklace."

Chi-Chi squeezed his hand. "It's not your fault. You didn't know. I forgive you."

"Yeah, but I still had to hurt you. I didn't want to fight you."

"I'll heal. It wasn't me you were fighting, remember? It was Tashi."

"Yeah, but it looked like you," Goku said ruefully.

Chi-Chi looked confused. "I don't get it. Why was Tashi after Vegeta if she wanted enough power to take over the planet? Wouldn't she go after you instead?"

Goku laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I asked Master Roshi the same thing. Apparently, she couldn't get me under her power, so she went after the next strongest person and got Vegeta under her control."

"How come she couldn't get you under her power?"

"Because she was trying to seduce me and I didn't get it. It kind of went over my head. I didn't realize it until after this whole mess and I was thinking about your behavior. Master Roshi was screaming at me, asking me how come I didn't see the changes."

"What changes?" Chi-Chi asked curious.

"Well, the moment you put the necklace on, you were all over me, wanting sex. I thought you wanted to thank me for the gift. Then there was the next day where you wanted to spend the day together. I thought you were being silly and went to train with Gohan and Piccolo instead. You also started to wear shorter clothes. You were dressing more like Bulma, but I thought that was because the weather was getting warmer."

Chi-Chi was quiet for a moment and began laughing. "So, you're saying that because you're so naïve, she couldn't get you under her power?"

"Um, yeah," Goku said rubbing the back of his head. 

Chi-Chi continued to laugh loudly. She started to clutch her side from laughing so loud and hard. She groaned in pain as her laughing made her side ached from the battle. Chi-Chi pulled Goku in a hugged and rubbed his hair playfully. "That'll teach her for trying to seduce my Goku. You can't be seduce. Even I can't do it."

"Um, Chi-Chi, what does seduce mean exactly? Master Roshi kept saying it over and over that that was what Tashi was trying to do to me but I didn't ask what it meant."

Chi-Chi's mouth dropped. "You don't know what it means?"

Goku shook his head, his innocent look on his face. "No."

"Goku, it means that Tashi was trying to get you to have sex with her. I tried seducing you once before the whole ordeal with the Saiyans."

"You did?" Goku said scratching his head. "When?"

"You were training all week extensively and after dinner and Gohan was in bed, you asked me to start the outdoor bath for you since your muscles were kind of sore. I told you I would fix a bath for you in our bathroom. You didn't mind. When you got in, I got in the bath with you. I bathed you myself, massage your muscles and rubbed bath oils on you. I was being very suggestive but you didn't get it. Afterwards, you just got out of the tub, said thanks and went to bed."

"I thought you helping me sooth my sore muscles. I didn't know you wanted sex. Why didn't you say so?" Goku said innocently.

"Because you were suppose to get the hints I was sending you." Chi-Chi said.

Goku scratched his head. "Really? I didn't know."

Chi-Chi just smiled. "You never do, but that's just you, Goku." Chi-Chi laughed and stopped as she realized something. "Goku, if Tashi turned into a Super Saiyan then she took some of your power. If you never fell under her spell, then how did she get it?"

"When you and I had sex."

Chi-Chi glared at him. "How many times did that happen?"

"Two. Your birthday and last night. The other times we just cuddled and I told her I was to tired from training for it."

Chi-Chi shook her head. "I don't get it. If she took your energy while you were having sex, then how come you didn't feel it? Surely you felt your energy being taken, even if it was a little."

Goku rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "Well, I did feel a little tired afterwards, but I just thought you wore me out."

Chi-Chi stuttered for a moment and folded her arms. "What exactly happened when my controlled body was having sex with you?"

"Um, it was the same. I guess she was imitating you so not to throw me off, although you never licked me all over before. That was different. I kind of liked it."

Chi-Chi took her pillow and smacked Goku across his face with it. "You like her licking you?!"

"It wasn't her licking me. It was you licking me," Goku said not sure why Chi-Chi got mad.

"Her mind, my body."

"You see?" Goku said.

Chi-Chi sighed. The more they talked about it, the more confused she was going to get. "Forget it. I'm glad Tashi's not in control of my body and she's dead. I'd just like to forget this whole incident has ever happened." Chi-Chi looked at her bandage body. "How long will I be like this?"

"You don't have any broken bones but you are sore and you have some bad cuts, so a few days. I'll be with you at home. I'm sore, too."  Goku said. 

"Well, I feel a little better. It just hurts when I laugh." She stopped talking and looked at Goku. "We're going to be stuck in bed for a few days?"

"Yeah," Goku said nonchalantly and saw a weird look in Chi-Chi's eyes. "What?"

Chi-Chi moved closer to Goku and kissed him. She kissed him again, slipping her tongue inside. She pulled back sending Goku a certain look.

"Um, Chi-Chi? Are you all right?"

Chi-Chi smiled wickedly. "Of course I'm all right. I just want to spend some time with my husband. We are going to be in bed for a few days, maybe a week. We have to do something besides sleep, don't you think so?" She asked planting kisses on his neck and moving to nibbling his ear.

Goku smiled. He thought he was going to be bored being stuck in bed with Chi-Chi for a week in bed and not fighting, but he saw it wasn't going to be so bad after all.

The End

Frunkystars79: Thank you.

Senaca: I think I answered both your questions. Thanks for the review.

Polka Dot: What'd you think of Goku and Chi-Chi fighting? 

GD: LOL! Oh, boy I guess you would hurt me if you knew what story I'm thinking about writing now. He's indirectly involved but his health is in crisis indirectly. It won't be up for a while since I'm still working an outline in my head about it. Like Roshi said, Chi-Chi can be wished back. Hee. Hee.

Nisha: I can't kill Chi-Chi. If I did, I'd have to face Goku's wrath and I like to stay on his good side. Hee. Hee.

Rayssa: Thanks. I thought that part was humorous.

Nisaa: I don't think I could ever write a story where Chi-Chi and Vegeta have an affair. I can't even read one. Now that's silly.

LN: Thank you.


End file.
